Alternative Ending to Inkdeath
by Alexa Eversence
Summary: I did a book project a while ago, and one of the choices was to write an alternative ending to a book you read. I chose Inkdeath and portrayed a final showdown between Orpheus and Mortimer.


**Decided to upload this because it's techinically fanfiction and it was even for a class. I wrote it in seventh grade, so please don't be too harsh on it if you happen to review. I fixed a few typos as I read through it, but tried not to change anything. (It took some self restraint not to tear it apart.) Enjoy!**

Alternative Ending to Inkdeath

Orpheus truly had fled to mountains in the North, but this time he had a plan. A plan to get rid of Mortimer, Silvertongue, The Bluejay, or whatever was most popular to call him at this point in time. He no longer had Oss, his brute of a body guard, but Ironstone had not yet been smashed to splinters. Ironstone would be useful if Orpheus planned to write anything to get rid of Mortimer. Yet Orpheus wasn't going to simply write Mortimer back to the other, more modern world. No, of course not, that would just be an undeserved reward for Mortimer's impeccable actions. Orpheus would write him a most horrible and torturous death. Then again, who said that he had to write anything when killing him with his bare hands would be so much more satisfying?

Orpheus would complete something similar for the Fire-Dancer, but not after making sure that his little brat of a daughter was out of the picture. That would surely break his heart just as Fire-Dancer had done so thoughtlessly to Orpheus.

Now, how did Violante fit into this? Well, Orpheus had a special plan for her. Somehow, Orpheus was going to become Violante's husband, but that wouldn't happen until her little brat and maid servant were gone. Jacopo would not be easy to compete with for the throne, even though he was very young. He was too much like his grandfather, who was formally deceased, and he looked too much like his father.

The Adderhead's son, however, would be easy to handle, like taking candy from a baby. It would be very similar to that, except in place of the candy, there would be an entire kingdom. Although, before he could take over the kingdom, he would have to get rid of Mortimer and the Fire-Dancer. Nothing would work out if those two weren't destined to spend the rest of eternity with the White Women. The duo would be difficult to eliminate but anything was possible if his outstanding voice and writing techniques were involved.

Orpheus just had to find the right words and Inkworld would be at his mercy and his mercy only. He only hoped that that wretched, drunk, old man hadn't been convinced into writing again yet. Orpheus had a terrible feeling in his gut that the Bluejay's little witch had influenced the author of this collapsing story. Though, right now he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

As for the Bluejay, Silvertongue, Mortimer, or whatever you prefer to call him, was content with his daughter, wife and newly born son. His son had his father's dark hair with his mother and sister's bright eyes. He also had his dad's curious personality. He had been snooping around his dad's workshop ever since he could walk. Only to be caught in the act and swept up into his father, mother, or sister's arms.

Every once and a while, when Mortimer's thoughts went to Orpheus, his hand instinctively went to the place on his shoulder where the bullet had plunged in. His son had not yet been informed of Orpheus' treachery, but Mo assumed that Elinor would soon tell that story to him. He just hoped that his son would be at an age where he would understand it and not do anything stupid. Although it was highly impossible that his son wouldn't do anything stupid in his lifetime, since his father's own stupidity had forced Resa to have their child in this wretched and dangerous world as she had put it. That couldn't be changed now. It was already done and over with.

Then there was Meggie. Farid had gone off to wander from town to town as Dustfinger had done in the past. Meggie had refused to go with him and instead chose to stay closer to Doria. Mo was happier with Doria and had decided that he would cause her less heartbreak than Farid would.

* * *

Mortimer was having trouble sleeping again. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. He couldn't shake this feeling that Orpheus was planning something, something that involved him. Resa also sat up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about Orpheus again. Sorry I woke you," he replied.

"I've been up for a while, and not because of you. I've just been thinking. I'm going back to sleep. Good night," Resa said and lay back down.

Mo didn't say anything and decided not to go back to sleep for fear of the nightmares that were waiting for him. At least they didn't involve the White Women anymore. Mo couldn't decide which was worse: Orpheus or the White Women.

It was almost dawn, and Elinor was visiting today. Meggie was so excited she had barely fallen asleep the night before. Meggie. She was so young yet growing up so fast. What would it feel like doing everything over again with a son? Mo didn't want to think about it right at this moment. He just wanted to appreciate the next few hours of quiet before Elinor arrived. Mo didn't yet know that he would be visited by another guest, this particular one not so welcome.

* * *

Elinor arrived with a loud voice as usual with news of the lazy Fenoglio and what he was currently writing. He was writing another book. Except luckily this one wasn't about the Bluejay. Fenoglio still hadn't revealed the title or subject of his new novel to Elinor. Most likely to annoy her and drive her crazy. When Meggie realized that Elinor had arrived, she ran to her, gave her a long hug, and uttered, "I missed you," about a hundred times.

After a while, Mortimer had decided to take a walk in the small forest near by and leave the women to talk. It was just mindless chatter to him and frankly, he didn't want to be a part of it for once. He just wanted to find some peace and quiet. Mortimer had always liked walking in the woods, even in the other world.

Then Mo heard something rustle behind him. He turned around slowly, hoping that if it was a small animal, he hadn't scared it off.

As Mo turned he caught a glimpse of fabric. That could only mean that the noise was caused by a person and that person didn't want themselves to be seen. "I see you. There's no point in hiding. Show yourself," Mo called.

"Why, that's disappointing. I was hoping to play follow the leader a little bit longer," the voice answered.

Mo knew that voice and was instantly infuriated. How could he be so stupid? Why did he walk take a walk in the woods alone after having that dream the previous night? Then he remembered the knife he had put into his pocket just in case he would encounter a wolf or bear that wasn't so friendly. Instead he had run into a fox with four eyes. "Orpheus! I know it's you. I can recognize your voice."

"Oh really, then I guess I don't have to waste any more time before I kill you," Orpheus replied as he stepped out from the trees and revealed a knife in his hand. Orpheus stepped forward, took a swing and missed as Mortimer pulled out the knife from his pocket and drew a red line down Orpheus' arm. Orpheus shrieked, grasped his arm and yelled, "You will pay for this Bluejay!" Just before Mortimer had taken a swift step forward and plunged his knife deep into Orpheus' chest. Orpheus really was better suited for writing than combat.

Mortimer left Orpheus in a heap on the forest floor with his knife sticking out of his blood-stained tunic. Mo guessed that he could handle some mindless chatter now that he had one less thing to worry about. He would sleep better tonight knowing that the man who wanted to see him dead couldn't hurt him or his family anymore, especially his children. After he got back home, he would have to send a message to Dustfinger about his visitor in the woods. He would want to hear all about it.

**So...what did you think about my seventh grade skills? I feel like I was a very dark 13 year old...**


End file.
